runawayevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution 1: Bug
The first Evolution, or the "bug" is the weakest evolution there is. It runs at a speed of 1km per hour, which is quite slow. It can jump to 1-2 metres (1 metre in the game equals 1 cm on the screen) up into the air, and has a weight of 0.5kg. It's actually well balanced and is perfect to fend off the first critters that comes your way. Only drawback is that in time, the stronger enemies will easily crush it. So it's adapted to perfectly killing the first enemies. It's also very cruical in terms of evolution, since this the one thing that connects the speed side and the size side. To evolve this one will need 16 evolution points so it can provide enough proteins for the quick burst in time. This critter is one of the rarest, but most seen, creature in the game. This will also be the first enemy that can equal your jumping if you just chose speed. It also harbours the first appearance of a old evolution to come back to haunt you. They have thin hard shells, but they can be snapped with ease if not look after properly. These critters truly are the first step in the game! So make sure you look after them with care, because they are pretty weak and really rare. History The history of the first bug is a long and confusing chain of events. As the monster was creating his minions, he created a unique one. The monster accidently created a minion with a soul, but unfortantly for him, he didn't notice. The monster created his army and ordered for the minions to suck the world of it's colour, but the bug refused and escaped. With his hope of turning everything black and white fading, he wiped the bug of it's memory, and only one memory remained, the memory of trying to save the world. So he sets off on his journey destroying his own brothers and sisters in the hope of recovering the Cake of Purity.﻿ Jumping As a small jumper, this won't do any good avoiding creatures larger than you, so you need to time your jumps skillfully so you kill the first enemies before time sets in and stronger creatures start coming. Start jumping 0-1 metres before contact with the enemy. That should be the best way to do it! Also, jumping requires the Bug to leap off it's hind leg, it's legs will extend and the back with arch. It stays in this position until it lands. To kill other enemies, the tiny spikes will dig in and pop the enemy and absorb the nutrients that flow in the blood that splatters outward. Jumping tires the bug very little, due to this everyday nature. Enemies Facing The enemies you'll be facing is a mixture of the basic enemy. Sometimes you may verse a nightmare monster. If you REALLY slug out then you'll verse heaps of other time enemies, but they won't be included. Basic Enemy This simple enemy will be easy to defeat and will deposit 1 evolution points (or 10 points in terms of scoring) for you. They can barely hop, but WILL still damage you (by the default 10 damage points) so it's recommended to jump on them. They are easy to jump on thanks to their horrible slow speed. Nightmare Edition These may be harder to jump on, so jump 1-3 metres beforehand. They are a lot more faster than the basic ones and can be identified by the longer legs. Brainy Edition These are a real pain in the butt. They time their jumps well enough to kill you, they will kill you in one shot if you don't kill them first! You MUST kill these before any other basic enemy, since they pose a real threat to your life. Army Edition Much like the nightmare edition, except with added jumping. Deal with these the same way you deal with nightmare basic enemies. Evolving After gaining 16 (160 points in terms of final scoring) evolution points you will evolve. This is the most cruical point in gameplay, because this depends on which side you mainly speicalise in: Speed or size. Choose out of these 2. Evolution 2: Bug (Size) You have chosen the size genre. This area you will have REALLY high jumps depending which way you go. This side makes the game a little bit easier than the speed size. If you're beggining and want to jump higher and want more items, pick this side. Evolution 2: Buh (Speed) Buh, did I just pick the hard size? Yep, this makes the game a bit more challenging. Get ready to rumble because you'll will worsen your chances of items and hitting enemies. Only advantage? You can avoid flying and parachuting enemies much more easy, which is VERY helpful. ﻿